Reversed
by Smori
Summary: AU. What if everything was reversed? What if Natsume was the new, hyper-active, naive boy, and Mikan was the anti-social, rude, arrogant girl?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **AU. What if everything was reversed? What if Natsume was the new, hyper-active, naive boy, and Mikan was the anti-social, rude, arrogant girl? How different would everything be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Reversed: Pr****ologue**

**.**

**.**

"I'm going where?" A small, ten year old boy asked his parents. He had long, raven-like, onyx black hair and dark, crimson red eyes.

His mother smiled weakly. She was where he got his looks from. The woman had long, onyx black hair and the same crimson colored eyes. "You are going to a boarding school for special kids."

"Special kids?" He questioned. He looked up at his father. He didn't seem too happy. Actually, neither did his mother. They both looked pretty upset. "Is Aoi going too?" Aoi, his little, five year old sister.

"No, sorry, hun. Aoi isn't..like you." His mother tried to explain.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Mom?" He really didn't understand what she was talking about. What was so special about him?

His mother took a deep breath. "Hun, you remember how sometimes when you're around fire-"

"I swear, I didn't start that fire!" The boy yelled, interrupting his mother. He was talking about the fire that had started last month in the house. There was no oven left on, nothing cooking.. just a random fire that started out of no where. He didn't know how it worked, but his father had gotten pissed. And the weird thing was, this wasn't the first time this happened to him. He always seemed to be around whenever an accidental fire was started. But they were never started by him.

"I know, sweetie. I know, but.." His mother bit her lip. "You're special, like I said before." he only nodded, not really understanding, but wanting his mother to continue. "You're an Alice."

The boy blinked. "An Alice?" He questioned out loud. What in the heck was an Alice?

His mother nodded. "An Alice is a name given to special people...with special powers."

"Powers?" Was his mother serious?

"Yes, Natsume. I'm being a hundred percent serious." He raised an eyebrow. His mother sighed. "This might sound ridiculous, and trust me I was hoping you'd be normal like your father and sister and I'd never have to have this chat with you, but you're ten years old now.." She trailed off.

"Kaoru." His father said, nudging her in the side. Apparently his father knew what his mother was talking about. Whatever that was.

"I know, Ioran." She said grabbing her husband's hand for support. "People with an Alice, like yourself, are to be sent to this school called Alice Academy where they help train kids just like you. Each child has one Alice, and they all differ in powers. That will all be explain to you at sch-"

"Wait. I have an Alice?" Natsume interrupted his mother. She only nodded. "What is it?" He asked confused. "What is my power?"

"Well, you're Alice is fire." Kaoru explained with a sweet smile.

"Fire? Really?" Nastume asked, not believing a word his mother spoke. This was bogus. It had to be.

"She's telling the truth, son." Ioran, his father, said. "Your mother knows because she too is an Alice." Natsume's eyes widened a bit. His mother was an Alice? "Like you, her Alice is fire. You see son, Alices are hereditary and passed down from generation to generation. The reason your sister doesn't have one is because she took after me."

"So.. Aoi is going to get to grow up normal, while I'm being shipped off to some boarding school for freaks with super powers?" Natsume asked. His mother gasped, shocked by his tone. "I'm sorry, Mom, but you really expect me to believe all this?"

"Yes because it's true." She said firmly.

"Prove it." He called back.

His mother smirked. She actually looked pretty wicked. She held up her hand in a position as if she was about to snap. "Ready?" She snapped. Natsume starred, in disbelief. His mother was holding fire in her hand as if it was nothing. It wasn't burning her or anything. She was controlling it. Had she been serious about all that Alice nonsense? Kaoru opened her hand and the fire disappeared. "See, Natsume. I wasn't lying. I control fire just like you will learn to."

Natsume stayed quiet for a minute, thinking. His mother had said he'd be at a boarding school, so that meant he'd be living at the school, right? For long long? When would he be able to return home? How often? He had so many questions. "When?" He finally asked.

"When, what, sweetie?" His mother asked softly.

"When do I leave?"

Kaoru looked at Ioran. They both turned to their son. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Natsume shouted, shocked. "Aoi and I wouldn't even be going to school for another three weeks!"

"Alice Academy is a year round school.." His mother explained sheepishly.

"Of course it is." He said, sighing. So this was all really happening? "So what's gonna happen?" He asked softly. "Am I gonna be able to come back and visit you guys next weekend or-"  
"Natsume.." His mother started softly. "A thing about being an Alice is that you can't tell anyone. So once the school finds out about you, they keep you there until you graduate."

His eyes widened. "That sounds like a prison!" He hollered. How could his parents want to send him away for eight years?

"Sweetie, it's not like I wanna send you there. If we don't, they will come find us and take you. Trust me, hun. And they let one person go home every summer for a week. That student who get the best grades of his or her class." She pulled her son into a close hug. "This is the last thing I want to do, but I can promise you it isn't bad there. It's a beautiful place, and you will meet people there who you will know for life." She smile sweetly. She gently kissed the top of his head as he hugged back. "I love you, Nat-chan." She whispered, calling him by his nickname.

The next morning, Natsume woke up earlier than normal. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his family before these people from Alice Academy came and got him. "Nat-chan, it's like five in the morning." His little sister wined when he woke her up. He only smiled and picked the girl up in his arms. "We are making breakfast for everyone." He explained kissing the girl's forehead. He wasn't sure how he could go eight years without seeing his little sister. Would she even remember him?

"Breakfast? Why so early?" She asked sleepily.

Natsume put the girl down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He smiled at her. "Because your big brother is gonna be gone for a while." He explained softly. "And I wanna spend time with my favorite little sister while I can." He said ruffling her hair.

Aoi groaned, trying to fix her hair. She glared at her brother with the same crimson red eyes as her brother and mother. "I'm your only little sister." She muttered, standing up. "So, does that breakfast include pancakes?" She asked with a small smile. Natsume smiled brightly back at her.

Natsume and his family had a great morning. He wished he'd spent more days like this now knowing he'd be missing so many days, weeks, months..years with his family. It wasn't even but an hour passed noon when the people from Alice Academy arrived. They came a lot earlier than Natsume and his family would have liked. They also showed up in more style than he expected with a limousine. There were two men, they looked rather nice, both dressed in black. One man was taller with short, dirty blonde hair. He explained he was the high school history teacher, Makihara. The other man had longer dark brown hair. He was the high school science teacher, Misaki.

Natsume and his family said their goodbyes and the boy was off. He got in the back seat of the black stretch limousine, and the whole time he never took his eyes off his house and his family until they were out of sight.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **AU. What if everything was reversed? What if Natsume was the new, hyper-active, naive boy, and Mikan was the anti-social, rude, arrogant girl?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Reversed: Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

Natsume was quite amazed at the sight of Alice Academy. He had expected some some, run-down, prison-like boarding school, but what he got instead what quite the opposite. Alice Academy was huge, no gigantic. Because they didn't allow any kind of communication with the outside world, the grounds were completely fenced it. There were six main buildings; the elementary school, the middle school, the high school, the dinning hall, the girls' dormitory, and the boys' dormitory. The three different schools were located almost side by side, a couple hundred feet separating each. The dinning hall was in the middle of the schools and the dormitories, with the two dormitories directly across from one another. And behind everything as far as the eye could see was trees beyond trees.

It was like his mother had said, beautiful. He couldn't help but awe at the sight. He silently followed one of the teachers into the elementary school where he would be attending very shortly. There he was introduced to elementary school principal, Kuonji. "It's a great pleasure to have you here, Natsume Hyuuga." The man who was supposed to be the principal looked no older than a middle schooler. Natsume was very confused, but he didn't let it show. He just nodded and listened to everything the principal had to say. He didn't have much to say to Natsume, but he handed him a manilla envelope with papers inside that would explain his Alice, his rank, and his class. "I would love to sit and tell you everything about Alice Academy, but there will be someone that we have assigned to do that for you. Please, enjoy yourself here, and if you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled at Natsume, but for some reason, the crimson eyes boy felt uneven about him.

"Thank you, sir." Natsume said bowing his head in respect. Once dismissed, he stepped outside where he was greeted by a boy in a white buttoned-up, collared shirt, a black over coat with a red tie, black slacks, white knee-high socks, and black dress shoes. The boy was shorter than he with short, dirty blonde hair that kind of flipped out around his face and big, chocolate brown eyes. "Hello, you must be Hyuuga." The boy spoke softly, smiling. He held his hand out.

Natsume smiled and shook the boy's hand graciously. "Natsume is fine." He said.

"Natsume." The blonde noted. "I am Yuu Tobita, your class president. You can call me Inchou, everyone else around here does. I am here to show you around, get you situated in your room, and to get you an uniform." Natsume's face darkened at the word: uniform. He would have to wear the same thing everyday for the next eight year?

The two started walking, and Yuu began talking. "As you can tell, the elementary students such as ourselves wear red." He motioned to his outfit. "The middle school students' color is blue, and high school is yellow.

"Dorms are separated by ranks, and here you are ranked by how well you do in school and your attitude. We have special stars, which we hardly have any of in our grade or at all, triple star, like myself, double star, single star, and no star. Of course, with each rank, your room is better.

"Then, after being ranked, you are also put into a Alice class, depending on your Alice." Yuu motioned to the envelope the boy carried. "There is the Latent Class, for the students who have ESP Alices; the Technical Class, for students with an Alice based on technology or culinary arts; the Somatic Class, students whose Alice revolves around animals, human beings, and or other living things; the Special Ability Class, for those students who don't really fit into any of the other categories; and then lastly, the Dangerous Ability Class." The blonde haired boy trailed off. "Pretty much, those are the kids who have the most powerful Alices and can be considered a threat if not handled correctly. They aren't to be trusted." He whispered, trying his best to smile.

"This is a lot to take in.." Natsume whispered.

Yuu smirked. "Oh, there is more." Natsume's face fell. The other boy continued, "As a student, we also get an allowance which is also determined by your rank. No star gets 5 rabbits, single star gets 30 rabbits, double with 50, triple 100, and special 300 rabbits. Rabbits are what we use for money instead of yen, but they are very close in price. The school doesn't accept any money used in the real world." The boy shrugged when he saw Natsume's confused face.

After a half an hour or so, Yuu finished what he called the 'tutorial'. Who knew there was so much to know? He hoped he really didn't have to remember everything Yuu just went over, he could hardly remember any of it. Yuu brought Natsume to the dorm rooms, and then left, saying he needed to return to class. He explained to the black haired boy that everything else he would need would be in the envelope and left. Natsume opened the manilla envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. Written at the top was his name, date of birth, parents' names, and everything that would normally be on a schedule for school. He glanced down at the middle, reading in fine print; _Alice: Fire. Rank: Special Star. Class: Dangerous Ability._

His eyes widened. Hadn't Yuu said that there were hardly any special ranked students in the whole school? So why was he so special? And what was so dangerous about fire? Studying the rest of the paper, he found his room number and his schedule for his actual classes.

The dormitory was empty, probably with the fact that most kids were at class right now. He walked to silent halls, heading to the fourth floor where all the special ranked star rooms were located. He knew from Yuu that each floor of the dormitory was a different rank. When he found the room with his number on it, he opened the door using the key which was handily placed inside the envelope. He gawked at the sight inside.

"This room is the size of my downstairs back home." He whispered to himself, awing at everything. It was as if he had his own apartment. He currently stood in what looked like a living room, with carpeted off-white floors and matching walls, a cream colored, three-cushioned couch placed in the center facing a lard, wide-screen television on the far wall, a bookshelf, and many other things. He continued into the room through an open area in the wall, leading to the kitchen. It was smaller than his kitchen back at home, but it had everything one boy could need living by himself. There was a small, wooden table with two chairs, his own regular-sized refrigerator, an oven, a microwave, a double sink, dish washer, and all those goods.

Heading back into the living room, he opened the only other door. There he found his master-sized bedroom. What he needed all this room for was beyond him. Was he really this special? Ignoring his thoughts, Natsume jumped gleefully onto the king sized bed. He lay on his back, looking around the room. The walls were a dark blue, unlike the white of the other rooms. There was two doors other than the one leading to the living room, he guessed to be the bathroom and closet. But for now, he didn't really care. This bed was comfortable, and he was in much need for a nap.

Without thinking much of class and this new place, Natsume dozed off into his slumber.

Natsume was woken up at six in the morning, sharp by a knock at his front door. At first, he ignored it, but the knocking didn't stop. It just got louder and more obnoxious. So lazily, he made his way to the door, rubbing his eyes as he opened it. Yuu Tobita was standing there with a big smile on his face. In his hands, folded very neatly, was a uniform exactly like the one he was wearing. "I hope I got your sized right." He said pushing the outfit into the boy's arms. "Come on, get dressed. Class started promptly at seven. You still have to take a shower, eat, and get dressed."

Natsume groaned as he let the boy in. It was too early for this. "I guess you can just sit in here and wait if you want.." He trailed off. The blonde nodded, smiling.

"Special star, huh?" He asked taking a seat on the couch. "I didn't expect that from you." Natsume only shrugged. "What is your Alice, if I may ask?"

Natsume stood at the doorway between his room and the living room. He paused. "Fire." He said simply before closing the door behind him. Would Yuu see him different now knowing he was in the Dangerous Ability class? He quickly hoped into the shower, washed his hair and himself, got out, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and came back out into the living room wearing his new uniform. It actually fit perfectly well. "Hey." He said, a little surprised that Yuu was actually still here.

"Ready to go eat?" He asked with a smile. Natsume could only smile. He felt bad about his attitude before the shower. He hadn't meant to sound so rude or anything, it just came out that way.

The two walked in silence until they reached outside. Yuu sighed, "Yesterday when I said that those in DA had Alices that could cause harm and aren't to be trusted, that's only if that person uses it for bad or doesn't know how to use his or her Alice. I didn't mean to offend you when you found out which class you were going to be in. You seem like a really nice guy, and I don't want to judge you by your Alice or class." He explained as they walked. The boy halted, Natsume doing the same. He turned around with a big smile, "So I hope we can be friends, Natsume."

Natsume blinked. Was this kid serious? "Yeah.. I'd very much like that." Yuu's smile widened.

"Great. Lemme introduce you to everyone! Come on!" He said dragging the boy by his wrist to the dinning hall. Once inside, Natsume's eyes widened. So many students of all ages and different colored uniforms sitting together, eating. Yuu dragged him to one table where four other kids in the elementary school uniform sat. There was two girls and two boys. "Hey, guys." Yuu said greeting the four. They all looked up and smiled, greeting the boy back. "I wanna introduce you to the newest student of class 2-B. This is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hello!" One girl chimed. She has long, wavy, flowing bubble-gum pink hair and big baby blue eyes. "I'm Anna Umenomiya." She introduced herself. "This here is my cousin," She pointed at the other girl seated beside her. She had long, straight, dark blue hair and big pale blue eyes.

"Nonoko Ogasawara." She introduced herself.

"Kokoro Yome." Said one of the boys. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and light, caramel colored eyes said. "You can call me Koko. My twin brother," He motioned to the other boy. They looked very much alike, minus the fact that one had dark hair.

"Kitsuneme Yome. Just Kistu is fine." The other boy smiled. His hair was ab out the same length, maybe a bit longer and a couple shades darker. His eyes were darker too, more of a chocolate than caramel.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He reintroduced himself, smiling to the group. "Nice to meet you all."

Yuu sat down on the side of the table next to the boys, and Natsume, not wanting to be left on the outside, sat beside the girls. The five started talking amongst themselves, all talking about how their week has been and homework and a bunch of other topics that Natsume couldn't find himself joining in on.

He stayed quiet for most of breakfast, throwing a few comments here and there when Yuu would notice he wasn't talking. After the six kids ate, they all walked together to class. He looked up at the sign hanging above the class. 2-B. This would be his classroom for the next year. When he walked in, the five new friends all took their seat, and he was face-to-face with his teacher. He guessed his teacher to be a woman at first; long, wavy, light blonde hair to the shoulders with bright blue eyes and a small body. Sadly, he was mistaken.

"You must be Natsume-kun!" His teacher sang out. His teacher was most definitely a man, but a very feminine man at that. "I am Narumi Anju. Welcome to class 2-B!" Natsume got a look at everyone, only noticing the five kids from before. There was roughly twenty something students' names he'd have to learn. "Why don't you tell us about yourself., like your name, rank, class, and Alice."

He nodded, turned to the class and smiled. Some of the girls squealed. Was that good or bad? "Hello, I am Natsume Hyuuga, ten years old. I am a special star-" Before he could continue, the class up-roared in chatter. Was being a special star really such a big deal? "I, uhmm.. am in the Dangerous Ability class, and my Alice is fire." And more whispering. He silently hoped this wouldn't last long.

"Well, does anyone have any questions for Natsume?" Narumi asked, smiling.

One girl with seaweed green hair spoke. "Are you single?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Uhmm, yes." Natsume answered, unsure. Why would that matter? She and a couple other girls squealed.

"Well, Natsume-kun needs a partner!" The teacher explained, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. He skimmed the room, ignoring all the girls' hands and pleads. "Hmm.. Sakura" And the class fell silent. Natsume raise an eyebrow. All the way in the back of the class room, sitting by herself in the double-desks, was a small girl. She had long, auburn hair that flowed to her waist and curled at the ends. She had bangs cut just long enough to barely cover her big, hazel colored eyes.

Their eyes connected for a moment, and Natsume saw the hurt, the anger, and the sadness in the girl's eyes. She broke the contact, throwing her head to the side with a scoff. Natsume blinked. "Please go take a seat in the back, Natsume-kun." The whole watched Natsume as he walked pass what seemed like a hundred rows of desks before he reached the back. He smiled sheepishly and the girl, who didn't even both to look up at him. Her head was in her book. Natsume sat down, trying to ignore everyone's looks.

"Okay, everyone.." Narumi started the days lesson, stealing all the attention back to him.

Natsume starred at the girl to his left. She was gorgeous, hidden under all that hair and bad attitude. Every so often, she would glance back over at him, glare, then return to her book.

To his right, Natsume saw two people side-glancing at him. A boy with honey blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and beside him a girl with short, midnight black hair and violet colored eyes. She actually looked familiar. Natsume squinted at the purple eyes girl. Who was she? And why did she look familiar?

Wait.

No.

It couldn't be.

"Hotaru?" He asked out loud. Once again, everyone turned back and looked at him. His new friends all looked very confused as did everyone else. How was it that the new kid knew one of the most popular students in school already? He couldn't believe it. It really was her. "Hotaru Imai." Natsume whispered out, stunned.

The violet eyed girl arched an eyebrow, as if trying to put a name to his face or some kind of recognition. "Cousin."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary: **AU. What if everything was reversed? What if Natsume was the new, hyper-active, naive boy, and Mikan was the anti-social, rude, arrogant girl?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Reversed: Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

"Cousin." Hotaru finally said after a moment, her violet eyes widening. "What-what are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly excited. She leaned forward, pushing the blonde haired boy back in his seat to talk to her cousin. "You're an Alice?"

Natsume smiled. It sure was great to see a familiar face. He hadn't seen Hotaru since they were eight years old. His mother had told him that she and her family moved away. Apparently, that was a cover up, and she came here. "Yeah." He grinned. "What is your Alice?"

"Invention." She said with a warm smile. Natsume chuckled; Hotaru had always been inventing little toys and such doo-dahs when they were little. It was a no wonder her power would end up being such a thing. "I thought I would never see any of my family again, minus Subaru-nii. You know, he's here too?" She explained all very fast.

"Oh, really? You are both Alices?" He asked in awe. He kind of wished Aoi had ended up being an Alice like him and his mother, so that way he would have his sister around, but then again, he didn't want to take her away from their parents. Hotaru nodded, a smile planted on her face. "What is his Alice?"

"He's a double-Alice user." She explained. Natsume blinked. A what?

"It means he has more than one Alice." Came the answer to Natsume's unspoken question. It was from the blonde haired boy Hotaru was leaning all over. She turned her head up towards him and flashed him a toothy grin. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He's got what are called the Heal and Pain Alice." She explained, as if Ruka hadn't just spoke. The blonde coughed a single time. "Oh, Natsume, this is one of my best friends, Ruka Nogi." Hotaru explained, sitting up. She linked arms with the blonde and laid her head on his shoulder. He seemed to not pay much attention. "And my other best friend is Mikan Sakura, your seat mate." She said nodding her head in the direction of the auburn haired girl.

Natsume turned back to face the girl, her face still in her book. Hotaru was such a sweet, kind, talkative girl. How did she end up with her two best friends being so.. anti-social? "Nice to meet you, Nogi and Sakura." He said to the both. Neither said a word. He looked at Hotaru who was sitting up right in her chair. She only waved it off as if saying it wasn't him, that's just how they are.

So Natsume ignored the two, well, the girl Mikan made it easy ignoring him, but it was more difficult with the Ruka kid randomly glaring at him. He tried his best to ignore Ruka. What did he do? He hadn't done anything that he was aware of.

After class, Natsume was heading out of class, trying to catch up to his new friends from before, when he bumped into someone trying to leave the class at the same time as him. It ended up being his seat mate, Mikan. "I'm so sorry." Natsume said, slightly panicked and apologetic. He reached out to help the girl up, but she only slapped his hand away. Standing up on her own, she dusted her skirt off. Her eyes found Natsume, and they looked at each other. For Natsume, time stopped for a moment. He couldn't help but be drawn to the girl. She really was gorgeous. Even the small features. Her lips were a light, rosey pink; her cheeks had a natural glow to them even though she was rather pale, and-

"Uhg, stop staring at me, you creep." She muttered, whipping her head to the side with a 'hmph'.

Natsume stuttered, embarrassed that he had been caught without even realizing it himself. "I-I wasn't looking at you!" He lied quickly.

"Right. And you didn't knock me down either." She replied in her monotone voice.

His embarrassment was gone and replaced with a stern voice. Natsume furrowed his eyebrows together. "It was an accident."

"Accident, my ass." Mikan muttered, walking towards the door.

Natsume growled under his breath. For some reason, no matter how pretty this girl was, it didn't change her attitude. She was rude and arrogant. And he wasn't going to let her win. "It was an accident, Polka dots." He grinned. "I swear."

A vein on her forehead popped out in anger. She tightly gripped the end of her skirt. "What did you call me?"

Natsume smirked. "Pol-ka-dots." He said, sounding each syllable out. His grin was wiped off his face in a matter of seconds and was overcome with a horror-struck look. A soft, red colored hand print laid on his cheek.

"How dare you look at my underwear!" Mikan shouted, obviously more angry now. She hadn't been yelling before.

"You are the one who didn't close your legs when fallen over on the ground!" Natsume called back. "It's like you _wanted _me to see!"

Mikan growled, and just when Natsume thought she would fight back, the girl stopped herself. She took a deep breath, glared at him with her big eyes, and then turned and walked away.

Natsume blinked. Had he upset her? He puffed out his cheeks; well, good. She started it.

He paused, feeling a little bad. What if he had upset her? He wasn't normally the type to act out like that. Something about this girl made his blood boil and has caused him to retaliate.

"Oi! Natsume-kun!" His thoughts were broken when he heard his name. He turned to see Yuu and the gang waving at him. With a smile, he walked over and joined the five. "We thought we'd walk with you to the next class."

"I'd like that very much." Natsume smiled.

"So Mikan Sakura, huh?" Koko asked, placing his hands behind his head. He glanced at the red eyed boy. "How does it feel knowing you've got one of the most dangerous girls in the school at your partner?"

Natsume blinked. Dangerous? Partner?

"Yeah, you know. Your seat mate in homeroom is your partner for the rest of the year." He explained with a mile. "And yours just happens to be Mikan Sakura herself. Ranked top of the Dangerous Ability class, even above the high school students. She's a special star, like yourself."

Was he speaking out loud? Because somehow Koko knew exactly what he was thinking-

"Freaks you out doesn't it?" Koko asked with a sly grin. Natsume's eyes widened.

Anna ever-so-kindly smacked the brunette haired boy over the side of the head. "Stop it, Koko."

"What?" He asked with a laugh. "It's fun to mess with fresh meat."

Was he the fresh meat? And what were they talking about?

Anna turned to him. "I don't think we ever told you our Alices." She said with a sheepish smile. "I have the cooking Alice."

"Chemistry Alice." Nonoko said with a smile.

Yuu smiled at him, "Illusions."

"Flying." Kitsu stated simply.

"Mind reading." Koko said with a huge grin.

"You were reading my mind?" Natsume asked, stunned. He didn't see that coming.

"You left yourself open like a book." The mind reader replied with a shrug.

"Give a man some privacy, why don'tcha!" Natsume shouted, feeling a little violated.

"I didn't mean to violate you." Koko said. And before Natsume could respond, the boy said, "I don't try to read your mind. Whenever I am around people, sometimes their thoughts just pour into my head." He explained with a shrug.

Natsume 'oh'ed softly. "So you can read anyone's mind?" He asked.

"All except Mikan Sakura." Kitsu pointed out.

That name again. What was so special about this girl? Well, beside that fact that she was a special star. "Why her?" Natsume asked, scrunching his face up.

"Because of her Alice." Yuu said. "Well, her Alices."

Mikan Sakura was a double-Alice user?


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary: **AU. What if everything was reversed? What if Natsume was the new, hyper-active, naive boy, and Mikan was the anti-social, rude, arrogant girl? How different would everything be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Reversed: Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

"She has two Alices?" Natsume asked, surprised. Well, that was something special about the girl.

"Well, more like she has hundreds." Koko said unsure. Natsume's eyes widened. Was that even possible? Apparently, double-Alice users were very rare and special to come upon, so someone who can do more than two..? He might have been new to this whole thing, but that just sounded preposterous. "Not at all. Well, in her case." Koko said reading his mind.

"Can you not do that?" Natsume asked, uneasy. Just the whole thing with someone reading his every thought kind of freaked him out. Koko chucked, probably at his thoughts. Natsume glared at him. "Now what about her having hundreds?" He asked confused.

"Mikan's Alices are nullification and copy." Yuu explained. Natsume blinked.

"Nullification is the ability to cancel all other Alices out." Anna said.

Nonoko cut in and finished, "And copy means she can copy any other Alice's Alice-" The two girl's giggled, "-with any contact."

"And that's why no one really talks to her." Kitsu explained softly. "They are afraid of rumors that say not only can she copy your Alice, but she can also steal it and make you a normal human again."

Koko frowned. "But then there are those people who really want to go back to their old lives who try to get close to her on purpose and annoy her, but it never works. It just makes her mad, and that person ends up in the hospital for a couple of days." He only shrugged. "They bring it upon themselves at that point, if you ask me."

"I don't think she's as bad as everyone puts her out to be." Anna said softly.

"Yeah, I mean, she may only have two friends, but neither of them is afraid of her." Nonoko continued.

"Yeah, but everyone is scared of her and her one of her best friend, Nogi." Kitsu reminded.

Natsume thought for a minute. "I can see that. He gives off that vibe." He said recalling his only encounter with the blonde haired boy. "I don't see how those two are such close friends with Hotaru."

Yuu smiled, "Oh, yeah, you said something in class about Imai being your cousin, right?"

Natsume nodded. "Yeah, we used to be really close until she and her family moved away. I had no idea this is where she was moved too, though."

"How cute!" Anna squealed. "Long lost cousins, reunited."

"Good luck getting close to her, though." Koko muttered under his breath. Natsume raised a single eyebrow; he didn't have to ask it out loud since Koko could read his mind. "Getting close to Imai means getting close to Nogi and Sakura, and not many people can do that."

"Well, Sakura is my seat mate and my partner, right?" Natsume asked. They all nodded. "Then looks like I at least got to try." He smiled at the group.

After class was over for the day, Natsume was invited by his new friends to join him in going to Central Towne, apparently the only place they were allowed to go to. But he kindly turned them down, saying how he wanted to finish getting situated.

He was going to head straight to his dorm, but sidetracked, he ended up in the courtyard. It was a beautiful area. Not many students seemed to notice it, all walking passed it as they went to and from class and the dormitories. The courtyard was placed in between the middle and high schools, all the way from brick to brick. It was fenced out by bushes, all colored white and pink from the budding flowers, except for the front of the courtyard which was wide open. Directly in the center of the courtyard stood a tall, well, taller than most cherry blossom tree.

Natsume starred in awe. He hadn't realized he was walking closer until he was smack dab in front of the tree. Almost as if the tree had drawn him in. "What do you want, pervert?" Natsume snapped out of his gaze, looking up in the tree. There he spotted Mikan sitting on one of the middle branches.

Natsume frowned. "I am no a pervert." He wined softly.

"Tch." Mikan rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here at _my_ spot?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes on the girl. "You're spot? It's the school's courtyard."

"Yeah, and it belongs to me." She shot back. He felt like she must have had this conversation with dozens of other students.

"I don't see your name on it!" Natsume shot back in his mocking voice. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him. Natsume flushed, embarrassed that he had actually done that. What were they, five? No. He was ten years old. "Well, look," He started, approaching the tree. He took a seat and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. "This place belongs to all Alice students. I'm gonna use it to my fullest."

He expected her to retaliate, tell him to leave. But instead, she just said, "Whatever, pervert."

"I am not a pervert, Polka!" And he had said the nickname without even thinking.

He knew she was grinning, "Yeah, right." She said. "And if you're gonna be here, one rule: shut up." She threw him a nasty look. "Got it?"

Natsume smiled, chipper again. "Got it!"He said, receiving a glare from the girl above him. "I mean-" He quickly closed his mouth. The two fell into a silence, but it wasn't awkward or anything. It was rather a calm, relaxing one if anything.

When Natsume woke up, not even realizing he'd gone to sleep, he was alone. Mikan had left. Break was probably over by now. He didn't know how long he'd slept, but he figured by now he had missed dinner. So he stood up and went back to his dorm. For some reason, he was really tired. He found himself in his bed, and within a couple minutes, asleep again.

The next morning, Natsume woke up promptly at six-forty-three. He blinked, trying to focus on the clock. When he realized the time, he shot up. Class started in seventeen minutes. He had no idea where his first class was this morning. Why hadn't he set an alarm?

Luckily he was still in his uniform from yesterday, so he bushed his teeth and hurried out the door. Running, he was still a couple minutes late. His teacher, Jinno, scolded him, giving him detention. Natsume pouted as he took his seat, noticing Mikan sitting coolly in the back of the room next to his cousin and Nogi. His mind raced back to yesterday when they were in the courtyard together. Maybe she wasn't as bad as everyone put her out to be..

Natsume took his seat which happened to be beside Koko. "You actually got to sit in the courtyard?" Were his first words.

Natsume stuttered for a minute, confused. Then he remembered. "Stop reading my mind!" Koko just laughed. Natsume puffed his cheeks out. "Seriously, dude, it's creeping me out."

"You get used to it." Anna said leaning forward, a smile plastered on her lips. She was seated behind Natsume. Nonoko was behind Koko, and Kitsu was on the other side of Koko. Yuu sat behind Kitsu. Natsume smiled, liking the idea of being accepted into a group. It was only his first day of school. And he had though he'd be friendless all year long or something.

"How touching." Koko said, hiding a laugh.

"Koko!" Natsume pouted.

A ruler snapped on the board. "Mister Hyuuga!" Jinno shouted, snapping all five of the kids' attention to the front of the class. "You sure are starting out your first year here well. Would you like another detention?"

"No, sir!" Natsume shouted, saluting him. Jinno glared at him, but ignored the boy and went back to teaching.

Koko laughed, high fiving him. "I'm glad we met you, Natsume." And Natsume smiled. He was starting to think that this place wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought.


End file.
